Stalker
by 00Yessie00
Summary: El mundo acabo, la cordura ya no existe, pero aún se puede sonreír (YAOI-Tony/Salad)


_Antes de leer, hay dos cosas muy importantes que debes saber, primero, **los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a David Firth** , sólo los tomó prestados para escribir locuras :v y segundo, el siguiente fanfic, es de contenido homosexual, si no te agrada, este es el momento exacto para cerrar la ventana, pero si por el contrario, disfrutas el yaoi tanto como yo y pensaste al menos por asomo en esta pareja, espero disfrutes la historia :)_

 _por cierto... creo que por el momento este es el único fanfic en español y yaoi de esta sección (?) XP_

 _..._

Nubarrones oscuros y espesos cubrían el cielo, de entre los cuales de rato en rato serpenteaban truenos y relámpagos. Llovía a cantaros, algo muy extraño en aquel lugar tan árido, donde al mirar en cualquier dirección sólo se observaba una planicie desoladora, en la que de vez en cuando se rompía esa monotonía por alguna casucha, árboles secos o por desperdicios y en esa ocasión, al prestar atención, se podía ver a alguien espiando con vehemencia entre los tablones que cubrían la ventana de una casa de techo gris y mustia.

Tony era muy bajito, apenas alcanzaba a llegar al marco del tragaluz, tenía los ojos saltones y una gruesa puntada atravesándole la frente. ||

Solía esconderse días enteros en algún escondrijo de la casucha de Salad Fingers para vigilarlo o en su defecto lo seguía y se escondía a distancia suficiente como para escuchar sus soliloquios. Podía pasarse horas atendiendo sus educadas conversaciones con sus títeres de dedo y mejores amigos con los que solía organizar picnics: Hubert Cumberdale, Marjory Stewart-Baxter y Jeremy Fisher aunque últimamente, este estaba desaparecido. Salad también le brindaba de su tiempo a Bordois, una cochinilla que considera su hermana aunque esté muerta y a su caballo de juguete Horace Horsecollar, junto a quién su sonrisa tomaba un tinte especial. Salad le parecía adorable cuando admiraba objetos oxidados, a la vez que era muy divertido encontrarlo lidiando con un árbol que según él se movía justamente en dirección de su casa y lo mejor sin duda era cuando Salad se vestía de novia. Sin embargo a Tony no siempre le agradaba lo que veía, habían días en los que Salad tenía malentendidos con sus amigos, tardes en las que luego de hablar con Roger, una radio muy agresiva, se escondía en una habitación secreta y salía de ahí con los ojos llorosos y muy angustiado, ocasiones en las que buscaba placer lastimándose, eso especialmente lo dejaba contrariado, igual a cuando Salad desenterró el cadáver de un tal Kenneth al que parecía tenerle un cariño muy especial, lo invito a cenar, le puso un traje elegante y le dijo cosas como: "tal vez, podrías arroparme esta noche" ¡¿era en serio?! Eso casi lo sacó de quicio, pero no más que ver a Salad llorar al despedirse con lágrimas de Kenneth en la fosa común donde lo encontró, afirmando que se volverían a ver, aunque si hubiera escuchado mejor seguro hubiera notado que Salad consideraba a Kenneth su hermano.

Sin embargo, Salad hacía muy feliz a Tony y este siempre recordaría con mucho cariño la primera vez que lo vio.

Vagaba sin rumbo, sufriendo de hambre, frío y soledad, siendo así desde que tenía memoria y por ello estaba convencido de que ese mundo en el que le había tocado existir era un lugar horrible en el que no valía la pena seguir viviendo, que lo hacía sentir pusilánime por no tener el suficiente valor como para acabar con su vida, pero un día, no recordaba cómo ni cuándo, se topó con la casucha de Salad, pensando en conseguir refugio para la noche ingreso y al darse cuenta de que el lugar ya estaba habitado, no le quedó otra más que esconderse, por temor a que el o los habitantes fueran hostiles, pero sólo se trataba de Salad jugando con unas extrañas marionetas de dedo y observando notó lo peculiar del sujeto.

Se había topado con muchos dementes y perturbados antes, pero aquel tipo era bastante distinto, se veía extrañamente feliz y era muy educado, aquello le dio curiosidad y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, se quedó mirando.

Al principio Salad le molestaba mucho, porque no entendía la estúpida alegría y refinamiento que demostraba, no tenía sentido, pero con el tiempo, a pesar de que se dio cuenta de que la persona a la que vigilaba no estaba cuerda, comenzó a parecerle alguien sumamente adorable y se enamoró de la única persona en la que había visto dulzura y delicadeza en toda su vida, lo que le dio a entender que el mismo, no estaba menos loco que todos los pocos seres que había conocido en su corta y patética vida.

Y Tony pensó: "¿Si aquel pobre tipo puede ser feliz a pesar de todo, por qué no también yo?"

Así, sin saberlo, Salad le dio esperanzas a alguien que no las tenía.

Sólo observarlo y seguirlo por dónde fuera no le bastaba, pero no le quedaba más. Antes ya había intentado acercarse, decidió ser directo y pedir su mano en matrimonio y ¡qué mejor forma para eso que capturarlo! Para ello puso en práctica todo lo que sabía de su amor, como su afición al oxido y dolor. Lo atrajo con un grifo oxidado atado con un cordel hacía una trampa para osos, cuando las fauces metálicas atraparon su pierna y se desmayó de placer aprovecho para enjaularlo y le hizo la propuesta nupcial, extendiéndole un hermoso anillado de compromiso incrustado con un molar, pero las cosas no salieron como fueron planeadas, pues Salad no tomó en serio sus palabras y usando sus dotes de escapista, desapareció de la jaula.

No hace falta decir lo devastado que Tony quedo, de ahí en más se limitó a seguir observándolo a la distancia

Su mayor error fue olvidar que Salad vivía en su mundo y que prefería mil veces la compañía de sus amigos imaginarios a la de alguien real y menos si ese alguien aparecía de la nada con intenciones de matrimonio.

¿Acaso era tan malo querer tenerlo encadenado sólo para él? A su disposición siempre que quisiera para deleitarse lamiendo sus largos dedos y lastimarlo con clavos oxidados o hiedra venenosa.

Todo requiere tiempo y a él le sobraba, mientras tanto seguiría cuidando a Salad de lejos, algún día obtendría su amor, pensando en esto último, dejo de intentar atisbar por la ventana a Salad, se dirigió a la puerta, toco fuertemente, dejo el paquete que había preparado y se escondió.

—¿Quién podría ser a estas horas?— pregunto Salad al abrir la puerta.

Miro hacía todos lados y noto una caja en el suelo.

—¡Oh! ¡Correspondencia! Qué hermosa sorpresa, ¿no lo crees así Horace Horsecollar?

En su mente el caballito de plástico relincho alegre.

—Me pregunto qué cosas maravillosas podrá contener este singular paquete.

Puso a Horace Horse collar en su hombro, abrió la caja y sonrió complacido.

—¡Son preciosas! Debemos mostrárselas a los demás inmediatamente— dijo refiriéndose a la colección de cucharas oxidadas que contenía la caja, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si, para ir contarle sobre el regalo a los seres que inventaba su mente constantemente.

Tony suspiro feliz. No le importaba si el mundo estaba devastado o que nada tuviera sentido, él aún tenía una razón para vivir.

 _..._

 _Gracias por leer!_


End file.
